


Bizarre and Unique Holidays Monthly

by PattRose



Series: Bizarre and Unique Holidays Monthly [1]
Category: Almost Human, Common Law, Dexter - Fandom, Longmire (TV), Major Crimes, Multi-Fandom, Person of Interest (TV), The Closer, The Pretender, The Sentinel
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Monthly Ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a new series being kicked off today for multi-fandom stories.  Tria Kane gave me the idea for writing a monthly story about monthly holiday’s and it seemed a little easier than every day for a year.  This would only be 12 stories a year.  I can handle that.  The first story is from The Sentinel and Lord only knows who will be next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January-The Sentinel

January-The Sentinel  
Bizarre and Unique Holidays Monthly  
By PattRose  
Multi-fandom Series

Fandom: The Sentinel  
Pairings: Jim/Blair  
Warnings: none  
Genre: Slash  
Summary: Blair decides to celebrate monthly holiday's for January, but Jim isn't too sure about that.  
Author: PattRose  
Word Count: 592  
Notes: January Monthly Holiday’s  
National Bath Safety Month  
National Hot Tea Month  
National Oatmeal Month  
National Soup Month  
Yes, I’m going to use all four of them in one little story. 

 

Jim came walking down the stairs, bed-head all over the place and smiled at his lover making breakfast and coffee in the kitchen. “Morning, Chief. Do I have time for a shower?”

Blair smiled at the man he was in love with and answered, “Hurry it up.”

Jim walked into the bathroom and was in there about ten minutes when he called out, “Chief, you want to come in here for a moment?”

Blair opened up the bathroom door and asked, “What?”

“What’s with the rubber ducky stickers in the tub?”

“Jim, January is National Bath Safety Month. I noticed you almost slipped last week on the slick surface and decided I would remedy the situation.”

“But, Blair does it have to be rubber duckies?”

“Hurry up, breakfast is getting cold,” Blair said as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. 

About ten minutes later, Jim came walking out, wearing his robe and sat down at the table, after seeing that breakfast was already on the table. “Chief, you know I don’t really like oatmeal, right?”

“It’s National Oatmeal month, and we’re celebrating at least one day. One day isn’t going to kill you, Jim.”

“Fine.” Jim started moving the cereal around, not really eating it and Blair finally said, “Either eat it, or I don’t talk to you for the month. Take your pick.”

Jim actually thought about it before he started eating his oatmeal, which pissed Blair off to no end. _He had to think about the choice?_

“So, what’s up with the National Monthly things?” Jim wondered. 

“I just found out that there were some cool things to celebrate for the month of January. Some of them could be celebrated more than once, too,” Blair explained. 

Jim finished his oatmeal and slid the bowl to the middle of the table. He acted like the oatmeal was going to reproduce in the bowl or something. He then looked down at his coffee and realized it wasn’t coffee at all. “Blair, what is this?”

Blair looked at him like he was an idiot and replied, “It’s hot tea, Mr. Sentinel Man. This is National Hot Tea Month, too.”

“I don’t really care for hot tea and you know that.”

Blair glared at him and said, “Tough. Now, drink it and be done with it. You only have to celebrate once.”

“Please tell me that’s it and there aren’t any more celebrations for this month,” Jim hoped. 

“One more, Jim and you’re going to like it.”

“What? I don’t like the way you’re smiling. That usually means you’re up to something.”

“I got up early today and made homemade potato soup. I know how much you like it and it’s…”

“Don’t tell me, it’s National Soup Month?” Jim asked, very cleverly. 

“Exactly… Was that so bad, man?”

“No, it wasn’t that bad. Well, except for the rubber duckies and the oatmeal. Other then that, it was fine.”

“Jim, you didn’t mind the hot tea?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about the tea. Not my favorite. But the soup sounds wonderful and I’m glad it’s National Soup Month.”

“Me too, Jim. Happy January.”

Jim pulled Blair in for a kiss and said, “Happy January to you, too.”


	2. February-Person of Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese finds himself enjoying breakfast for a change.

February-Person of Interest  
Bizarre and Unique Holidays Monthly  
By PattRose  
Multi-fandom Series

 

Fandom: Person of Interest  
Characters: John Reese and Sam Shaw  
Warnings: none  
Genre: Gen-Friendship  
Summary: Reese finds himself enjoying breakfast for a change.   
Word Count: 697  
Notes: **Holidays**  
International Boost Self-Esteem Month  
International Expect Success Month  
National Hot Breakfast Month   
National Time Management Month

 

Shaw met Reese at Annie’s Place for breakfast as planned. They both had a lot to do that day, but also knew they had to eat. 

Shaw smiled when Reese came walking through the door. “Guess what we are celebrating this month?”

Reese rolled his eyes and said, “Do tell.”

“It’s National Hot Breakfast Month. I know you don’t usually eat much for breakfast, but I ordered you pancake’s and we’re going to eat them and enjoy them. Got it?”

The waitress brought their breakfast out and sat it down in front of each of them. She smiled as she looked at John Reese, because everyone usually did. Women, more-so then men, Shaw guessed and Shaw was getting tired of being the second nicest looking of the two. 

“Why is it that I never get the last word in when it comes to you?” Reese asked. 

“Because, I’m usually right and you know it. Now eat breakfast and drink your coffee. We need coffee for the day we’re going to have.”

Reese smiled at her as he sipped the warm brew, wondering why he allowed her to boss him around. She and Harold both bossed him around. Reese was going to have to think about that.

As Shaw was eating, she said, “Guess what else is celebrated this month?”

“I’m sure you’re going to tell me.”

“International Boost Self-Esteem Month and not that any of us need this, but maybe Fusco might need a little work. What do you think, Reese?”

“I think he has enough self-esteem for two people. I don’t think we need to worry about him at all. What else is celebrated this month?” John asked. 

“This one is for you and me. International Expect Success Month and we do expect success. So, this one called out our names to me.”

“We do expect success, so this is a good one for us to keep for the month. We can celebrate it yearly. Hell, we can celebrate it daily.”

“Now, that’s more like it. And the last one we’re going to celebrate is National Time Management Month. I think Harold needs to manage our time a little better. I don’t know about you, but I’m getting tired of waking up in my car,” Shaw said. 

“Good to know that someone else does this. I thought I was the only one. And like you, I’m getting sick to death of doing it.”

“I can’t believe you ate your pancakes,” Shaw said, sounding like she was in awe. 

“Hey when someone pays for your breakfast, it’s only polite to eat every bite,” Reese replied. 

“I never mentioned I was buying breakfast.”

“Then why would you order my breakfast. I never would have ordered pancakes. So, it’s up to you to pay for it.”

“Reese, you’re terrible. Fine, I’ll pay, but you’re paying the next time. That’s only right?” 

“Good, then I’ll order your breakfast for you, just like you did mine.”

“Okay, point made. I never should have ordered for you. I got all wrapped up in the monthly holiday and it went to my head. I’m sorry, Reese.”

“I was just kidding, Shaw. We better finish up and get a cup of coffee for Harold on the way back,” Reese said. 

“I put in an order of pancakes to go for him. He’s got coffee at the office. Let me go and pay for breakfast and collect his to-go box.”

As they each walked back to their cars, Shaw said, “Thanks for having breakfast with me.”

“Thank you for buying it for me.”

“See you soon,” Shaw said as she got into her car. 

Reese smiled all the way to his car and got in and started it. It was nice having these two people in his life. He would never admit that to them, but he was glad.


	3. March-Person of Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold points out something to the gang and they all admit to something that Harold never expected.

March-Person of Interest  
Bizarre and Unique Holidays Monthly  
By PattRose  
Multi-fandom Series

 

Fandom: Person of Interest  
Characters: John Reese, Harold Finch and Sam Shaw  
Warnings: none  
Genre: Gen-Friendship  
Author: PattRose  
Summary: Harold points out something to the gang and they all admit to something that Harold never expected.   
Word Count: 926  
Notes: March Monthly Holidays  
National Peanut Month and  
National Craft Month.   
I’m using both for this little ficlet. 

 

Harold was sitting at his desk when Shaw and Reese came walking in and Harold said, “I have something for you.”

“Let us catch our breath before we get the next number,” Shaw complained. 

“There is no number, I have something for you,” Harold said as he got up, walked to a file cabinet. Opening the drawer, he pulled out a small bag for each of them and walked back over to Reese and Shaw. He handed each of them a bag of fresh peanuts. “Happy National Peanut Month.”

“Not that I don’t appreciate this, but what in the hell are we doing getting peanuts?” Reese demanded to know. 

“Because it’s a national holiday, Mr. Reese. We’re going to celebrate it.”

“Well, thank you, Harold,” Shaw said as she opened up her bag of fresh peanuts. “I do love peanuts.”

“You are most welcome. Eat up, Mr. Reese. They are still warm,” Harold suggested. 

As Reese began to eat the peanuts, he asked, “Anything new come in while we were out?”

“Not a thing, Mr. Reese. Looks like a quiet evening, which works out well because it’s also National Craft Month. We all need to admit to doing a craft at one time or another. I’ll go first. When I was young, my grandmother taught me to knit. I still knit now and then when I’m nervous or need to do something with my hands.”

Shaw was getting into this, too. “Okay, I’ll go next. When I’m home alone, I embroider. I have more embroidered pillows that a person should ever have to see in their life.”

“Now, I never would have taken you for an embroiderer. We learn something new about each other every day,” Harold said. 

“Looks like you’re up next, Reese,” Shaw teased. 

They both expected him to pass on it, but instead he said, “I paint.”

“Your apartment, Mr. Reese?”

“No, I paint landscapes to calm down after a hard day. I also paint portraits of people I know and like.”

“Wow, I’m impressed. Do you paint us?” Shaw wondered. 

“It’s very private. I don’t share that information with anyone.”

Shaw laughed and said, “Harold, that means he does have some of us at his apartment.”

“I’m honored, Mr. Reese. I’m also very surprised, but pleased to hear that you do this in your spare time. Happy National Craft Month to both of you.”

“What do you knit, Harold?” Shaw felt like they had shared more then he had. 

“Well, if you must know, I knit slippers for the Veteran’s Hospital. I knit them in all sizes, so that there is plenty of everything to go around. In fact, they just called me the other day and said they were getting low. I need to bring my knitting to work. I have to find more time for it.”

“I wonder if they would like some handmade embroidered pillows for their rooms.” Shaw said. 

“I’m sure they would love them, Miss Shaw. It would be appreciated by all,” Harold assured her. 

Shaw looked at Reese and tried to figure out how to ask him what he painted. She decided to just ask outright. Blunt was her way. “So, Reese, what do you paint?”

“I told you, I do landscapes and portraits. What more would you need to know?”

“I know it’s private, Reese, but we’re baring our souls and you’re just giving us a tidbit of information to go on. Come on, did you ever paint us?” Shaw dared him. 

“Fine. Yes, I have.” John grabbed his jacket to get ready to leave and Shaw was having none of it. 

“Would you bring in one piece so that we can see your work? I’ll bring in a pillow and Harold can bring a pair of slippers. That way, it’ll be like show and tell.”

John put on his jacket and said, “Fine, I’ll bring one piece tomorrow. If you laugh, you’re dead.” 

“Wait a minute and I’ll walk with you,” Shaw said. 

“Goodnight, all. Have a good evening and we’ll see you in the morning, unless I have to call you before that,” Harold said. 

“Night, Harold,” Shaw called out over her shoulder as she walked towards the door. 

“Try to relax and rest a little, Harold. You look worn out,” Reese said. 

“Don’t worry about me, Mr. Reese, just worry about remembering to bring in one piece so we can see your work. I’m very anxious to see it.”

“Sleep well, Harold,” John said as he walked out the door. 

Harold smiled and wondered if John would actually bring in that painting as promised, or if he was just trying to get away from answering anymore questions. 

Suddenly the door opened and Shaw stuck her head back in and said, “I almost forgot, Harold. Happy National Peanut Month and Happy National Craft Month. We enjoyed the peanuts. Have a good night.” Just as quickly as she had come in, she was gone. 

Harold smiled and thought that he had picked a very good group of people to work with. He was a lucky man.


	4. April-Almost Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian hears about someone’s loss at work and tries his first time at poetry. Will John laugh?

April-Almost Human  
Bizarre and Unique Holidays Monthly  
By PattRose  
Multi-fandom Series

Fandom: Almost Human  
Pairings: John Kennex and Dorian  
Warnings: none  
Genre: Slash  
Author: PattRose  
Summary: Dorian hears about someone’s loss at work and tries his first time at poetry. Will John laugh?   
Word Count: 709  
Notes: April Monthly Holiday’s  
National Poetry Month and  
National Stress Awareness Month.   
I’m using both for this little ficlet. 

 

One of the men in the bullpen lost his father and Dorian felt so sad for him. He wanted to do something special for the funeral service. Dorian walked over to John and asked, “Do you have plans tomorrow night, John?”

“Same as usual, why?” 

“Would you care to go with me to Detective James Kellen’s father’s service?”

“Why would I want to go to a funeral service, Dorian?”

“So, I wouldn’t have to go alone,” Dorian suggested. 

“We’ll talk about it tonight. Man, I’m a bundle of nerves today. My neck is so tight it feels like my head is going to pop off.”

Dorian got closer to John and whispered, “I’ll give you a massage tonight.”

“Then, I’ll go to the service with you. That would only be right, doing something for you, also,” John said. 

“Did you know that this is National Stress Awareness Month, John?”

“No, Dorian, I didn’t have a clue. Why haven’t I heard of it before?”

“It’s not an actual holiday, it’s just for fun.”

“Stress awareness month is for fun? Dorian, tell me you don’t think it’s fun.”

“I need to switch subjects here. I wrote a poem for Detective Kellen’s father and wanted to see if it was all right to put in a card. Could you read it tonight, John?”

“What in the world made you decide to write a poem?” John wondered. 

“It’s National Poetry Month and I thought what better way of celebrating then to write a poem for the Kellen family. Do you think you could read it and tell me if it’s horrible or not?”

“I thought it was National Stress Awareness Month?”

“John, there are more than one thing in a month to celebrate.”

“Yes, I’ll read it. In fact, if you have it with you, I’ll read it now. I’m not doing anything. Let’s not tell the captain that, tho.”

Dorian walked over to his desk and got the typed sheet of paper and handed it to John. “Please be truthful.”

_From the look on the peoples faces, death must be near._

_The ones that are dying don't seem to have any type of fear._

_They won't fight it anymore, because they know it is time and will gladly go._

_You can tell by the smile on their face that somehow, they already know._

_It is time to say goodbye, to go and pray with all of the others._

_No matter who it is, whether it be sister, brother, father or mother._

_They will be missed, but you are glad that they are going to be free._

_Now is the first time all of the family seems to agree._

_Think of all of the good times, and all of the funny things that they did say._

_You can still remember all of this, even though they have gone away._

_Think of them often, and look up to the sky._

_And it is all right if you are starting to cry._

John just looked at Dorian and said, “This isn’t bad.”

“But it’s not good?”

“No, it is good. Kellen will actually like this. Are you going to put it in the sympathy card?” John asked. 

“I already made the card with the poem handwritten inside of it. It’s from both of us. But, I wanted to be sure it wasn’t horrible.”

“I swear, Dorian, he’s going to love the thought put into this. We’ll also donate money to the Veteran’s Hospital, in his father’s name. That way, his memory lives on forever.”

“That’s an excellent idea, John. Thank you. Why don’t you tell the captain that we’re heading out? I can’t believe it’s already time to leave for the day.”

“I still get stress awareness help, right?” John asked, moving his eyebrows up and down. 

Dorian laughed softly and said, “Hurry up or I leave without you.”


	5. May-The Sentinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair wants to celebrate an occasion for May, but Jim wants to celebrate something else that month. Will they be able to compromise?

May-The Sentinel  
Bizarre and Unique Holidays Monthly  
By PattRose   
Multi-fandom Series

 

Fandom: The Sentinel  
Pairings: Jim/Blair  
Warnings: none  
Genre: Slash  
Author: PattRose  
Summary: Blair wants to celebrate an occasion for May, but Jim wants to celebrate something else that month. Will they be able to compromise?   
Word Count: 309  
Notes: May Monthly Holiday’s  
National Hamburger Month and  
National Salad Month.   
I’m using both for this little ficlet. 

“Hey, Jim, do you know what this month’s holiday is?”

Jim smiled when he knew it was going to be something strange. “No, I don’t know, so tell me, oh wise one.”

“It’s National Salad Month and National Hamburger Month. Can you imagine having both of these things in one month?”

“I’m down with the hamburger one; would you like to go to Wonderburger tonight for dinner?” Jim asked. 

“I’m going to celebrate the salad one, Jim.” Blair started putting some things away in the kitchen and didn’t hear Jim move up behind him. Jim put his arms around Blair and kissed the back of Blair’s neck. 

“Hey, this is nice. Don’t move away,” Blair said. 

“How would you like to go for dinner tonight? I can have the Hamburger and you can have the salad. Does that sound good, Chief?”

Blair turned around in his arms and kissed him fervently. When he finally pulled away, he said, “Sounds like a compromise that we can both live with. Happy National Hamburger Month, Jim.”

“A Happy National Salad Month to you, Blair.”

“You know what, Jim? We have time to go upstairs and fool around before dinner. If you give me enough to do, I might have the hamburger along with you.”

“It’s a plan, Stan.” 

Both men went up the stairs hand in hand and smiling at one another, happy that their lives were still filled with love, longing and just plain lust.


	6. June-Major Crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s National Gay Pride Month and Sharon decides to take Rusty and Dr. Morales out to celebrate.

June-Major Crimes  
Bizarre and Unique Holidays Monthly  
By PattRose   
Multi-fandom Series

 

Fandom: Major Crimes  
Characters: Sharon Raydor, Rusty Beck and Dr. Morales  
Warnings: none  
Genre: Gen with talk about gay life.  
Summary: It’s National Gay Pride Month and Sharon decides to take Rusty and Dr. Morales out to celebrate.   
Word Count: 824  
Notes: June Monthly Holiday’s  
National Gay Pride Month and  
National Rose Month.   
I’m using both for this little ficlet. 

Captain Sharon Raydor had been trying to call Dr. Morales all day long and he had been too busy to return her calls. She thought she would try once more. She picked up her phone and dialed his number and listened to it ring. 

“Morales, may I help you?”

“Dr. Morales, this is Sharon Raydor. I wondered if you have time to have dinner tonight with Rusty and myself? It’s National Gay Pride Month and I wanted Rusty to share in the celebration. What do you think?”

To say Dr. Morales was surprised, was an understatement. “I would love to go to dinner. What time and how do I dress?”

“I thought we might go somewhere fancy for a change, so I got reservations at Hatfield’s and this is my treat,” Sharon warned. 

“How on earth did you get reservations for this restaurant? I’ve heard you have to know someone to get on the list,” Morales said, happily. 

“The man that owns it owes me a favor from some time ago. It was time to collect. We’re going tonight at 7:30. Does this work for you?”

“I’ll meet you there at 7:30, with my best suit and tie on. Thank you, for asking me and thinking of National Gay Pride Month. Not just anyone would even care. I’m glad you’re on Rusty’s side.”

“I feel privileged to be in his life and I like him to know that he can talk to me about anything, including gay lifestyle. Besides, he really likes you. We’ll see you at Hatfield’s at 7:30.”

*

When Sharon arrived at home that night, she saw that Rusty had read her note she had left about going out to eat with Dr. Morales. Rusty had a suit and tie on. Well, he had the tie around his neck, but not finished with the knot yet. 

“Sharon, could you help me with this tie? I hate ties, why are we going somewhere like that, anyhow?”

“Rusty, it’s going to be great. They have fantastic food and I wanted to treat Dr. Morales out for National Gay Pride Month and not just for him, either. I want you to feel good about yourself, Rusty. Take pride in who you are and what you are. That’s why it’s very important to have Dr. Morales as someone to look up to.”

“I didn’t even know it was National Gay Pride Month. I bet he was glad that you asked him, wasn’t he?” Rusty wondered. 

Sharon finished his tie and smiled at him. “He was thrilled to go out with us. We have some very good friends.”

Rusty finally noticed the bag she was carrying and asked, “What’s in the bag?”

“It’s also National Rose Month, so I got roses for both of you as part of the celebration.”

“That was so nice of you, Sharon. But you don’t have any. That doesn’t seem right.”

She smiled again. Rusty was getting more thoughtful every day. “You can make it up to me with some A’s on your next report card.”

“Oh man, that’s blackmail.” Both of them began to laugh. 

Sharon looked at her watch, saw it was only 6:00 and sat down and patted the sofa next to her. “Sit down and we’ll have a chat.”

Rusty sat down next to her, still smiling. 

“Rusty, I want you to know you can come to me with anything. Whether it be about your lifestyle, about friends, about the love of your life or anything. Do you understand that?”

“Of course, I do, Sharon. I tell you almost everything. There are certain things I only write in my journal. Everything else, I share with you.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. You’re doing so well at school, Rusty and I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you. We all are. You’ve come a very long way.”

“It’s not that hard, Sharon, when there is someone behind you all the way. Thank you for that.”

Sharon glowed with happiness. She looked down and saw it was time to leave. “Time to go, we don’t want Dr. Morales to think we stood him up. Now, you carry the flowers, all right?”

Rusty grabbed the bag with the two small vases with roses in them and carried them out the door, as he followed Sharon. 

Sharon knew they were going to have a fabulous evening and she for one, was thrilled with that. 

 

Happy National Gay Pride Month from everyone on Major Crimes.


	7. July-The Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up at work and at home. Someone’s air-conditioning isn’t working as it should be, either.

July-The Closer  
Bizarre and Unique Holidays Monthly  
By PattRose  
Multi-fandom Series

 

Fandom: Person of Interest  
Characters: Brenda Leigh Johnson and Fritz Howard, The bullpen gang.   
Warnings: none  
Genre: Gen-Friendship  
Author: PattRose  
Summary: Things are heating up at work and at home. Someone’s air-conditioning isn’t working as it should be, either   
Word Count: 893  
Notes: Holidays   
Air-Conditioning Appreciation Month  
Ice Cream Month  
Mango and Melon Month

 

“Who in the world designed this building?” Brenda asked no one in particular. 

Tao said, “I think that it was originally…”

“Tao, she was just asking, she didn’t really want an answer,” Provenza assured him. 

“Thank you anyhow, Lieutenant Tao,” she said, wiping the sweat from her face and hair. 

Andy Flynn walked by and said, “I can’t believe this is happening today of all days. It’s got to be 95 degrees in here, don’t you agree?”

Sanchez walked by and said, “I’m just about ready to take my shirt off.”

They all laughed, including Buzz who was miserable, also. 

Brenda looked around and realized that all of the men had taken their suit coats off and had their sleeves rolled up on their shirts. Everyone was soaked. 

David Gabriel said, “Do you know what this month is?”

“Other then July, I don’t have a clue, David, so fill us in,” the chief said. 

“It’s National Air-Conditioning Appreciation Month, along with Mango and Melon month, and National Ice Cream Month. Now, if we just had some of those things, we would all feel better, don’t you think?” David asked. 

Brenda Johnson looked around and said, “Keep the fans going on you and we’ll try and finish our shift without melting.” She then walked into her office and picked up her phone. 

She called Fritz to whine to him because it was what she does. And being Fritz, he listened and was sympathetic, as he always was. Once she got off the phone she knew she couldn’t stay in her office without a fan. It was horrible. She really did feel like she was melting.

She walked into the bullpen and saw everyone working and smiled at how good they all were. She could count on them for anything. “I have an idea. Why don’t two of us, at a time, go down to our squad cars and use the air-conditioning in the car, for at least ten minutes. Then you can come up and the next two will go down.”

Provenza was the first one to wonder, “How do we figure out who goes when?”

“Lieutenant Provenza, you and Andy go down to the parking garage for ten minutes. Oh for crying out loud, wait a minute, that’s dangerous to run the car in the parking garage. We’ll have to think of something else.”

Lieutenant Tao walked over and asked, “Why don’t we bring one of the squad cars out to the street and each of us can have the ten minute shift?”

“Brilliant… Provenza and Flynn, you’re up first,” Chief Johnson said. 

For the next three hours, this is what they did off and on all day. Lieutenant Tao said, “Agent Howard is here. He’s on his way off the elevator. I think everyone is going to be surprised and happy.”

“Why on earth would we be happy about that?” Chief Johnson asked, not even realizing how terrible that sounded. 

“He’s got some surprises for us.” Tao went and sat at his desk and waited. 

Sanchez jumped up and asked, “Is that cool air I feel coming from the vents?”

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. In walked Fritz Howard with two big boxes on a dolly and a huge bag. 

Brenda walked over to him and smiled. “Why are you here? I told you it was hot in here.”

“I thought I would make you all a little more comfortable. I brought ice cream in different flavors and also an assortment of melons and mango’s. I figured this might help.” Fritz pulled out disposable bowls, spoons and napkins. Everyone started to dig in. Brenda grabbed Fritz and pulled him into her office. She shut the blinds and then pulled him into her arms for a wonderful kiss. She knew he was a good man, but today he was a great man. 

Fritz came walking out of the office, looking hot and bothered and they all smiled at him. “Well, I have to get back to work. Duty calls. Enjoy the coolness.”

“Thanks, Agent Howard,” Julio Sanchez said. 

“You’re the best,” Buzz called out. 

Everyone said thank you including Brenda and they were indeed cooling off. First of all, the air-conditioning came back on, so it was cooler. Then they each had ice cream and melons. It turned out to be a wonderful day. 

David Gabriel walked up to Chief Johnson and said, “You were right, it does work out in the end. We just needed team work.”

“I think for the month of July we should all have to bring in ice cream. Does anyone else like this idea,” she asked. 

They all agreed and when they got their first call out for a dead body, no one even cared. They were cooler and also a good team.


	8. August-Longmire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt is going to take Henry out to eat for a special occasion, one that Henry wasn’t really even aware of.

August-Longmire  
Bizarre and Unique Holidays Monthly  
By PattRose  
Multi-fandom Series

Summary: Walt is going to take Henry out to eat for a special occasion, one that Henry wasn’t really even aware of.  
Genre: Gen  
Warnings: None  
Characters: Walt Longmire and Henry Standing Bear  
Word Count: 933  
Notes: Holidays  
American Adventures Month  
American Indian Heritage Month  
Happiness Happens Month  
National Catfish Month

 

Cady called Walt early to see if he knew about the monthly celebrations. She was big on the Monthly holidays. Once she told him what they were, Walt knew he had to call Henry up and make a date for the day and evening. Hopefully, Henry could get someone to cover for him. 

Walt picked up the phone and called his office. He asked for Vic. 

“Howdy, Sheriff. What’s going on?” 

“I’m taking the day and the night off. I’ll be out of town, so I need to know that you’ll cover for me while I’m gone.”

“Where ya going?” Vic asked. 

“None of your business,” Walt answered, but in a teasing tone. 

She laughed and said, “Have a good time, we’ll all be here when you get back. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“It’s nothing like that, Vic. I’m taking Henry out for a special occasion. But don’t say anything because I haven’t even asked him yet.”

“Have a good time, Sheriff. See you tomorrow.” She got off the phone and smiled. Sometimes people didn’t see things the way other people did. But she could see something between these two men even if it was just friendship. Damn, she was jealous of Henry.

Walt called Henry and woke him up. “What? I worked all night, Walt. Why are you calling this early in the morning?”

“Henry, you have to get up and ready, we’re going on a road trip to celebrate something special today. I’ll tell you about when I pick you up. Do you have someone to cover for you tonight? We’re going to be back late tonight. If it’s a problem, just let me know.”

“Walt, what is this about?”

“Henry, I’m taking you to The Best Catfish Restaurant. That’s all I can tell you right now. I’ll tell you the rest in the truck.”

“Am I allowed to drive?” Henry asked. 

“Sure, if you want to.”

“Then I will be ready in about one hour. It takes about five hours to get there, so I would guess we will not be back until very late tonight.”

“See you in an hour, Henry.”

When one hour had passed, exactly, Henry drove up in his pickup. He honked and waited for Walt to come out of his house. 

Walt got into the cab of the pickup and said, “You know the way, get us there as soon as you can.”

“What brought this up, Walt?” 

Have you ever heard of the special monthly calendars? Cady always tells me what should be celebrated for the month and she told me four things this morning and I thought of you and me. So, that’s why we’re spending the day together.”

“Walt, we could stay in town and go fishing if you would rather. We would still be spending time together.”

“No, I want today to be special. Wait until you hear the holidays we’re celebrating.”

“So, tell me Walt, what are the holidays?”

“Okay, hang on to your hat. Oh yeah, you don’t need a hat with all of that hair, do you?” Walt laughed and Henry gave him a small smile. 

“Come on, Walt. Tell me what they are.”

“First it’s American Adventures Month. I thought this one had our names written all over it. Everything about us is an adventure, don’t you agree?”

“Yes, I understand. I even like this one. It is a nice way to celebrate a day with a close friend.”

“Next up is Happiness Happens Month. I think you and I both need some damn happiness in our lives. So, this one is special, too.”

Henry smiled over at Walt. “I like this one, also. Very nice thought.”

Walt turned towards Henry and said, “The next one is very special. It’s American Indian Heritage Month. It called out to me, Henry. I couldn’t let it pass.”

Henry looked very somber and replied, “This is very kind of you, Walt. You are always thoughtful of my ways and I appreciate it.”

“The last one is National Catfish Month and that’s why we’re going four or five hours away for catfish.”

“I do love catfish, Walt.”

“I know you do, Henry. That’s why when these were all in the month together; I couldn’t pass on any of them.”

“So, since it is American Indian Heritage Month, do I get to tell you some stories of my youth on the reservation?”

“Henry, I think I’ve heard them all.”

“Not all of them. I would like to share two or three that will be new to your ears.”

“Talk away, Henry. I’m enjoying the company. I don’t care what we’re doing as long as we’re doing it together.”

“I feel the same way Walt. Now, get ready for a long story. This one is about my grandma…”

Walt sat listening to Henry fill the truck with wonderful stories and they were indeed new stories. It made Walt smile and feel very good inside just to spend time with his friend. 

Henry was having a very good time, also. He loved Walt and knew they were the best of friends. Nothing would ever come between them. And Henry realized, this was the Happiness Happens celebration. 

Both men were lucky to have each other.


	9. September-Common Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes is trying to talk Travis into a yearly checkup after he realizes what the monthly holidays are. Travis is going to argue with him as usual.

September: Common Law  
Bizarre and Unique Holidays Monthly  
By PattRose  
Multi-fandom Series

Summary: Wes is trying to talk Travis into a yearly checkup after he realizes what the monthly holidays are. Travis is going to argue with him as usual.   
Genre: Slash  
Warnings: None  
Characters: Wes Mitchell/Travis Marks  
Word Count: 553  
Notes: Holidays  
National Prostate Cancer Awareness Month   
National Preparedness Month  
National Self Improvement Month

 

“Travis guess what this month is?”

Travis gave him a look that said he wasn’t born yesterday. “It’s September, you nut.”

“I meant the monthly holidays. Do you know what they are?” Wes asked. 

“I didn’t realize there were monthly holidays. So, tell me Wes, what is it?”

“There are three of them that we’re going to celebrate this month. It’s National Prostate Cancer Awareness Month, National Preparedness Month and National Self Improvement Month. All three are perfect for us.”

“Wes, I hate having my prostate checked, why would you think this would be a good thing?”

“Would you like me to go with you, Travis?”

Travis looked horrified for a moment and said, “No way. It’s not time for my check up yet, anyhow.”

“What about National Preparedness Month, Travis?”

“Wes, I swear you made this one up because it sounds just like you. You’re like a huge Eagle Scout, always prepared. That’s you, not me.”

“You know, Travis, it wouldn’t hurt to be a little more prepared. In all walks of life, we could be more prepared.”

Travis burst out laughing and said, “There is no way you could ever be more prepared then you are now. You would be like the preparedness God. I would have to worship you.” He continued laughing, but Wes didn’t think it was that funny at all. 

“What about National Self-Improvement Month? Do you think I’m ahead of the curve on that too?” Wes asked, smiling. 

“Hell no. You need a lot of self-improvement. I mean lots and lots. We could go to therapy for years and you would still need help,” Travis answered. 

“It’s nice to know how you really feel. If I’m so fucked up, why are you with me, Travis?”

“I like fucked up people, Wes. We’re both fucked up, so we’re perfect for each other. We both need work and help.”

“I’m going to get my prostate checked next week,” Wes said. 

“I could check it right now and give you something to do with your mouth at the same time.”

“You are so funny, that I almost laughed. Seriously, I’m going to get it checked next week.”

“Wes, I’m serious about checking it right now. We’ve got two hours before we have to be at therapy. How would you like to keep your mouth busy?” Travis asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. 

“You talked me into it. ‘69’ sounds good, but we’re going to take our time, okay?” Wes asked. 

“Wes, I always take my time.”

“You know, Travis, lying isn’t working for me right now. You don’t always go slowly. And I want it slow today.” 

“Fine, Mr. Preparedness. We’ll go slow and easy for the beginner.”

“I’ll show you beginner,” Wes said as he chased Travis into the bedroom. Little did Wes know that Travis wanted this exact reaction. And then again, maybe Wes knew it already. He was after all, prepared.


	10. October-Major Crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Tao finds out that Rusty isn’t telling them everything about what happens at school.

October-Major Crimes  
Bizarre and Unique Holidays Monthly  
By PattRose  
Multi-fandom Series

Michael Tao and Captain Raydor   
Genre: Gen  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Michael Tao finds out that Rusty isn’t telling them everything about what happens at school.   
Word Count: 891  
Notes: Holidays  
Emotional Wellness Month  
National Bullying Prevention Awareness Month

 

Lieutenant Michael Tao was on a mission. He had just heard that Rusty Beck has been bullied at his school and Captain Raydor just found out about it. Tao has been in Raydor’s office when she took the call. Rusty didn’t give her the note from school a month ago and they were informing her that if this continued, they would have to call a meeting. Tao knew that the Captain was upset, but he had to think about what he was going to do first. 

When Tao got to the door, he knocked and entered when she said, “Come in.”

“Hello, Captain. I have a very good idea and I think you might like it.”

“Sit down, Lieutenant and tell me what’s on your mind,” Sharon said, as she shut the door behind him. 

“I know that everyone thinks that I talk too much and get carried away with different things, but I think I have a good idea for a change.”

“Mike, I always appreciate your ideas. Don’t ever feel like you can’t share them with me. All right?” she asked. 

“Thank you. Now, back to the business at hand, I know Rusty is getting bullied at school and we need to do something about it. Did you know that it’s National Bullying Prevention Awareness Month? I think this would be the perfect time for us to give a seminar at Rusty’s school. It’s important that these children learn what can happen. I would take this on myself. I would show the slides of the abuse that happens every day all over the nation. I can show the figures of the children that commit suicide from being verbally abused. It has to stop somewhere and since we all know him personally, I think a seminar would be a good idea. I also think it would be good for some of our team to have to learn the statistics and help Rusty through this, too. Take, Julio Sanchez for instance. He doesn’t believe there is such a thing as bullying. That’s because no one ever bothered him. He was always tough, but most of us, weren’t always tough. Can you honestly say that you were never bullied, Captain?”

The captain thought on this for a moment and said, “I was bullied in college and almost dropped out. But I was lucky enough to meet someone that helped me through the tough parts of college. I married him and had many happy years with him. He wasn’t always like he is now. He used to worry about what people did to other people but I think he might have gotten lost along the way. This is a terrific idea, Lieutenant Tao and I personally will put you in charge and we’ll have Provenza, Sykes, Flynn and Sanchez in on this. I would say make the seminar for half the day, so the kids will think of little else.”

“Captain, for believing in me, I could never thank you enough. I was bullied most of my life. But now I know how to deal with people like that. Rusty just doesn’t know how to cope with them yet. He’s got a lot to learn. And so do his classmates. This is going to be very interesting and I hope thought provoking to everyone that has to sit through it. And I almost forgot to tell you that it’s also Emotional Wellness Month and if I have my way, Rusty is going to be much better when we are all done with this.”

“Lieutenant, you do understand that it’s not physical abuse, it’s only verbal at this time. But the teachers said that Rusty is miserable. I don’t know how he’s going to take to having us all there at his school.”

“We can get it ready and do two schools that day, so he doesn’t know it’s just about him. What do you think of that idea? We could find a school that is in the same neighborhood and give the same seminar.”

“I like your idea more and more. This might just work. I’m going to talk with Rusty about verbal abuse when he gets home tonight and then I’ll tell him what you have planned. We’ll see how he takes to the idea. After all, we don’t want to abuse him either,” Sharon said. 

“It’s going to take me a few days to get everything in order. I’ll let you know as soon as I have it all ready. Thank you, again, Captain.”

“No thank you, Mike. You’re the best type of person Rusty could ever come in contact with. With your help, I think that he’ll be able to weather this situation much easier. Get busy and get this ready. I would like it to happen this week.”

“Yes, Captain. I’m on it.”

As he walked of the office, Sharon Raydor knew that Rusty had one of the best people in the world on his side. She was instantly relieved, just knowing that Michael Tao was taking care of this.


	11. November-Dexter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deb stops by Dexter’s apartment to help him celebrate some occasions that he doesn’t even know about. He’s going to have his ear bent by the best.

November-Dexter  
Bizarre and Unique Holidays Monthly  
By PattRose  
Multi-fandom Series

Characters: Dexter Morgan and Debra Morgan  
Summary: Deb stops by Dexter’s apartment to help him celebrate some occasions that he doesn’t even know about. He’s going to have his ear bent by the best.  
Genre: Gen  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 920  
Summary: Deb stops by Dexter’s apartment to help him celebrate some occasions that he doesn’t even know about. He’s going to have his ear bent by the best.  
Notes: Holidays  
Manatee Awareness Month  
Family Stories Month  
Banana Pudding Lovers Month  
National Peanut Butter Lovers Month 

 

Dexter had just gotten Harrison to sleep for the night when he was thinking about watching some stupid movie because there was no one to go after at this moment. His sister must have known that this bothered him because she showed up at his house at 8:30 that night. 

There was a knock at the door and Dexter answered it quickly so they wouldn’t knock again and wake Harrison up. 

“Wow, you’re fucking fast tonight. Where’s Harrison?”

“He’s asleep, Deb. What are you doing here tonight?”

“Well, it’s Banana Pudding Lovers Month and I brought some homemade banana pudding for Harrison. I didn’t realize it was that late already. It’ll keep for tomorrow,” Deb answered. 

“You made homemade banana pudding?”

“Oh no, I fucking bought it, but they said they made it. So, it’s still homemade, right? You know, I’m fucking right.” Deb put her bags on the bar and smiled at her brother. 

She saw the look on Dexter’s face and cut him off at the pass. “He’s sleeping, he won’t hear my language. Geeze, take a fucking chill pill, Dexter. For someone that does what you do, you’re awfully tightly wound. Let loose and relax.”

“What are we doing tonight, Deb?”

“We’re celebrating some holidays. The first one up is Manatee Awareness Month. I think we really need to spread this, Dex, so I made us both up tee shirts to wear at work. See, it’s nice. Manatees on a tee shirt are tastefully done, right?”

“And what do we do to celebrate that holiday, Deb?”

“We both have to wear our cool fucking tee shirts. That’s all, Dexter.”

“I can live with that. Now, what else are we celebrating?” 

“It’s National Peanut Butter Lovers Month, so I brought a yummy peanut butter pie. I tasted a little bit of it on the way over. Just ignore the blob taken out of it.”

Dexter couldn’t help it, he had to laugh. She was so nuts, but a fun sort of nuts. “Is that all?”

“One other one. It’s Family Stories Month, so you and I are going to tell each other family stories all night long. I know you’re off tomorrow and so am I, so we can do this all night long.”

“Deb, I have to get up with Harrison in the morning.”

“Okay, then how about some, fucking great family stories until it’s bedtime for both of us?”

“Why, are you staying the night?” Dexter wondered. 

“I thought I would. That way I can spend time with Harrison tomorrow. I never get to see my fucking nephew anymore. Is it okay if I sleep on the sofa?”

“Yes, that’s fine. Did you say something about peanut butter pie?”

“Not just plain peanut butter pie, Dexter, but fucking great peanut butter pie.”

“I say we have a slice of that and then we’ll commence with the family stories.”

Deb jumped up and got a slice on each plate and took them into the living room. Dexter just watched in awe at the energy she had. He wished he had that much half the time. 

She sat both of their plates down on the coffee table and then went and got a glass of milk for each of them. She then sat down next to Dexter and said, “Okay, time to eat and tell stories.”

“First, let me thank you for getting that banana pudding for Harrison. He loves banana pudding. He also loves his Aunt Deb.”

Deb reached out and pulled Dexter into a huge hug. “You always say the nicest things. Thank you. I fucking love you and Harrison so fucking much. Thank you for being in my life.”

“Thank you for being in my life, too.” Dexter took a bite of the pie and said, “It is good fucking pie.”

Deb threw back her head and laughed. “I do believe I’m rubbing off on you. Shame on me, eh?”

“Okay, tell me a family story, Deb. You’re up first.”

“My first story is being able to share time and words with my brother whenever I feel like it. You never turn me down. Thank you.”

“That’s not a family story. Come on, tell me something I haven’t heard before,” Dexter said, almost laughing. 

“Do you remember the fucking rabbit that you got in trouble for letting loose? Well, it was me. I wanted it to be free, so I did and the neighbor dog ate it. Do you fucking believe it? Sparky ate little Thumper. I’m sorry I never said anything to get you out of hot water.”

“I always wondered what happened to him. At least it was fast, you know?”

“Dexter, I don’t fucking believe you just said that. Take that back,” Deb said, laughing as she punched Dexter in the arm. 

The night went on as it had been planned and they enjoyed each others company. Dexter was glad that she was staying to visit with Harrison. Harrison loved his Aunt Deb. Dexter was very happy to have family.


	12. December-The Pretender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarod has a line open that Miss Parker will never be able to trace and decides to give her a call. He wants to ask her if she’s ever heard of a monthly holiday called Universal Human Rights Month. While he has her on the line, he also brings up her smoking.

December-The Pretender  
Bizarre and Unique Holidays Monthly  
By PattRose  
Multi-fandom Series

Summary: Jarod has a line open that Miss Parker will never be able to trace and decides to give her a call. He wants to ask her if she’s ever heard of a monthly holiday called Universal Human Rights Month. While he has her on the line, he also brings up her smoking.   
Genre: Gen  
Warnings: None  
Characters: Jarod and Miss Parker  
Word Count: 974  
Notes: Holidays  
Universal Human Rights Month  
National New Year’s resolution to stop smoking 

 

 

Jarod was all set up for his phone call to Miss Parker. It was her birthday and he wanted to let her know that he was thinking of her, even if she could care less about it herself. He had set the phone line up so that she’d never be able to trace it, so he was safe for awhile. But it didn’t matter, he was on a boat and could move quickly and easily if he had to. 

He sat on the deck and pulled the phone out and dialed the number. After two rings, Miss Parker answered, “Parker.”

“Happy Birthday, Miss Parker.”

“I should have known it was you on the line. No one else remembered it was my birthday, including me. What are you doing calling me. You know they’re going to start a trace on it right away. Are you living on the edge these days, Jarod?”

“Actually, we have some time to talk, Miss Parker. Did you do anything nice for your birthday? Did your dad at least remember your special day?”

“He’s out of town and probably didn’t get a chance to call me.”

“If you were my daughter I would find time to call you. You’re not my daughter and I still found time to call you. Guess what this month is, Miss Parker?”

“Oh just tell me for God’s sake. What?” She sucked in the smoke that she had just inhaled and blew it out in disgust. 

Jarod smiled at the thought of making her insane already. “It’s Universal Human Rights Month and I thought that would be a good holiday for us.”

“Oh, please tell me you don’t think I’m going to give up looking for you because of a month, right?”

“It didn’t hurt to try. I know you’re human and you have rights, I just wondered why I don’t have any.”

“Jarod, you know why you don’t have any. You’re too important to the Center to leave out in the real world. You don’t know what to do with yourself, I’m sure.”

“I know exactly what to do with myself, thank you.”

“It’s your opinion, Jarod.”

“I have another monthly holiday to talk to you about. It’s National New Year’s Resolution to Stop Smoking Month. You sure don’t want to end up like Mr. Raines, do you?”

“Oh, stop being so dramatic. I’d kill myself before I would drag around a tank of air,” She said. 

“That’s just it, Miss Parker, you are killing yourself with each puff that you take.”

“I like smoking, so just shut up about it.”

“Do you like breathing through a tube of oxygen? Because that’s what you’ll be doing if you continue to smoke like you do. Remember that I have medical training. I know these things, Miss Parker.”

“You have medical training but you’re not a doctor, Jarod and you seem to have forgotten that part.”

“I save lives from time to time, Miss Parker, what can you say about yourself?”

Parker was quiet for a moment and she said, “I follow orders, Jarod. You know this about me. They can always count on me to do what they say.”

“There are people out there that would call that a sickness.”

“And there are people out there that think it’s wrong to pretend that you’ve something you’re not. Let’s just agree to disagree.”

Changing the subject totally, Jarod said, “Do you still love chocolate?”

“Of course I do. Why?”

“I just wondered if you had changed that much since we were children.”

The doorbell rang in the background and Jarod knew it was his gift for Miss Parker. 

“Hang on Jarod.”

Jarod could hear her talking to the delivery man and giving him a hard time. This was so typical of her and it made Jarod smile even more. 

Returning to the phone, Miss Parker looked confused. “I take it you sent me a gift,” she said, as she started to open the box.

“I hope you like it, Miss Parker.”

There was quiet on the other end of the line and Jarod wondered if she had disconnected. She finally said, “Where did you find this?”

“I special ordered it about two months ago. So, don’t bother trying to figure out if I’m still in that city or not. I saw it and it reminded me of your mother.”

“A chocolate angel reminded you of my mother?”

“She was an angel, Miss Parker. She was so missed by a lot of people when she died. But, I especially remember the chocolate bunnies she used to bring in for us when we talked and played.”

“I remember those times too, Jarod. I miss my mother every day.”

“I’m going to let you go and let you enjoy your angel. Have a Happy Birthday, Miss Parker.”

“You know what Jarod, I already have. Thank you. But don’t think I will stop looking for you. But this was nice of you. I’ll remember it always.”

“Goodnight, Miss Parker.” Jarod hung up the phone and looked at it sadly. If only she could be stronger and more like her mother, Jarod could have a supporter in his efforts. Jarod sighed and looked up at the stars and smiled. He hoped that Miss Parker had a good birthday. She deserved just one.


End file.
